Cuentos de Anochecer
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Simon solo desea ser capaz de cuidar de la pequeña Marceline. ¿Pero es eso suficiente para protegerla del gélido frío de la noche?


_**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

No tardaría en caer la noche y aun tenían que encontrar un refugio. Últimamente, el frío que acompañaba a las estrellas y la luna era insoportablemente gélido. En Simon no surtía mas efecto que el de una suave brisa invernal, pero para la pequeña Marceline, era mucho peor.

_"Nunca se queja del frío."_ pensó Simon, mirando a la pequeña que llevaba de la mano. La niña sintió su mirada y le sonrió. Simón le devolvió el gesto, aunque hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía verdaderos motivos para sonreír. _"Mi valiente Marceline."_

¿Sentiría ella su mano igual de fría que la noche?

Probablemente, pero cada vez que Simon trataba de zafar su mano del agarre de la pequeña, ella se aferraba con más fuerza. No se soltaba de él a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. La verdad era que a Simon no le molestaba. Sentir el calor de la mano de Marceline era reconfortante.

Tal vez, en cierta forma, su frío era igual de acogedor para ella.

_"Así nos damos cuenta de que no estamos solos. Todos se han ido, pero ella está aquí y yo estoy con ella."_

Simón se puso de rodillas y cargó a la niña. Sintió como Marceline se estremecía de frío con su contacto, pero una vez que dejo de temblar, rodeó el cuello de Simon con los brazos.

-Tengo sueño, Simon.– le dijo la pequeña mientras Simon emprendía marcha. Marceline recostó su cabeza en su hombro y se aferró a su inseparable oso de felpa -Cuéntale una historia a Hambo. Una sobre tus aventuras y expediciones, las que más nos gustan. Pero que sea divertida, porque si no, le dan pesadillas. –

Simon rio suavemente ante la petición de la niña.

-Me temo que ya me he quedado sin historias divertidas, Marceline.-

Era cierto. Ya había contado a la pequeña todas las anécdotas que una niña de su edad pudiera encontrar entretenidas. Además, Marceline era exigente en cuanto a los relatos.

Si Simon le contaba algo demasiado meloso o complejo, Marceline no tardaba en mostrarse aburrida.

-Inventa una, entonces- sugirió la niña, sonando mas cansada. No tardaría en caer dormida, pero antes escucharía su historia. –No seas flojo, o yo y Hambo nos vamos a quedar despiertos toda la noche.-

-Está bien, pequeñita. Lo intentare.- aceptó Simón, mientras Marceline sonreía triunfante. Simon podría ser el mejor arqueólogo, pero dudaba de su capacidad de autor.

Pero ,¿qué tan complicado podría ser inventar un cuento para dormir a una niña de no más de seis años?

–Veamos… Había una vez una princesa que vivía en un castillo…-

-Hambo dice que ese cuento es tonto y que ya se aburrió.- cortó Marceline sin ningún reparo.

Simón no podía creerlo. Llevaba apenas diez palabras y Marceline ya había rechazado el cuento.

_"Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que creí."_ pensó Simón. Sabía que a Marceline no le gustaban los cuentos de princesas ,pero no se le ocurría otra forma de iniciar un cuento , y más uno infantil.

Antes de poder hacer otro intento, Simon vio las ruinas de lo que antes había sido una casa. Pero a diferencia del resto, esa aun conservaba tres de las cuatro paredes, y casi la mitad del techo. No era el refugio más acogedor del mundo, pero allí podrían pasar la noche. Y con el respaldo de las paredes, Simon tenía la esperanza de poder crear una fogata.

_"El fuego protegerá a Marceline del frio."_

Una vez dentro de la casa, Simon bajó delicadamente a Marceline. La pequeña estaba somnolienta, y su primera reacción al poner los pies sobre el suelo fue la de aferrarse a la mano de Simon.

-Un momento, Marceline – le pidió Simon con dulzura – Tengo que arreglar todo para dormir y tratar de hacer un poco de fuego.-

-¿De verdad?- Marceline estaba muy contenta de escuchar esa noticia. Tomó una pata de su oso de felpa y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro – A Hambo le gusta el fuego, y más aun si eso significa que cenaremos malvaviscos.-

-Parece que Hambo olvida que eso es el postre y no la cena- dijo Simon.

-Simon es un bobo-

-¿Eso es lo que piensa Hambo?-

-No, eso lo digo yo.-

Simon sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a Marceline. La risa de la niña le resultaba de lo más reconfortante. Marceline se alejó un poco para dejarlo trabajar mientras ella jugaba con Hambo.

Simon decidió que le cumpliría su capricho. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Marceline en esa noche más fría de lo habitual.

_"Por más fuerte que se muestre, sigue siendo solo una niña."_ Pensó Simon mientras la observaba, y por un segundo, sintió como las lagrimas escocían sus ojos _"No debería estar aquí conmigo… yo ,que solo soy un viejo que viaja de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo. Debería estar con sus padres, debería estar en su hogar. Riendo, jugando, viviendo…Sin preocupaciones tales como preguntarse si comerá algo en todo el día o si se despertara para ver otro amanecer. Es solo una niña, maldición, solo una pequeñita..."_

Sintió tristeza, pero sobre todo, sintió odio. Un odio tan profundo que parecía pintar su alma de negro, como la tinta sobre el papel.

Todo por la guerra. Todo había sido culpa de esa estúpida guerra.

Y de la corona, que tintineaba en su cintura.

Marceline percibió la angustia de Simon de forma casi instintiva. Detuvo su juego y se acercó corriendo a él. Estaba tan asustada de que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Simon trató de decirle que se aparatara, pero estaba tan sumergido en su odio que no pudo ni hablar. El frío había llegado, y estaba mas gélido que nunca.

_"A mi también me quitaron todo. Mi vida, mi futuro, y a mi Betty….No es justo, no es justo…"_

-No es justo…no es justo…- susurró Simon, apretando tanto los puños como los dientes. Alcanzó a morderse un labio,y una fina línea de sangre empezó a gotear desde de su mentón -¡NO ES JUSTO!-

-¡Simon, ¿Qué te ocurre?! – gritaba Marceline, sujetándolo de un brazo. -¡Detente, por favor, me estas asustando! ¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR! ¡ AYUDEN A SIMON!–

Pero estaban solos. Nadie los ayudaría.

El cielo se nubló sobre ellos, y el viento aullaba tan fuerte y tan frío que Marceline pensó que se congelaría allí mismo, sujetada al brazo de Simon.

Pero eso no le preocupaba. Solo le importaba Simon, su único amigo.

-¡Auxilio…!-

-¡Cállate, estúpida mocosa. Nadie te va escuchar gritar en la desolación!-

Fue entonces que Marceline sintió la mano de Simon chocar contra su mejilla. La bofetada fue tan fuerte que pronto ella tuvo la misma linea de sangre goteante en el mentón. El golpe también la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

La mejilla le zumbaba de dolor y empezaba a hincharse, pero Marceline no lloró. Tampoco gritó.

La confusión y el aturdimiento le hacían creer que eso no era más que una horrible pesadilla.

¿Por qué Simon la había golpeado? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

¿Acaso ya no la quería?

Sin poder aguantar más, Marceline dejo que el nudo en su garganta se deshiciera y empezó a llorar. No sentía ni dolor ni frío ,pero aun así, no podía detener sus lágrimas. Creer que Simon ya no la quería era mas doloroso que cualquier bofetada.

Los ojos de Simon parecieran dos fosas llenas de odio ilimitado. A su alrededor el frío era tal que se habían formado cristales de hielo. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que las venas del cuello y su sien eran tan visibles como la raíces de viejo un árbol. Sus dientes parecían colmillos y crujían con dureza.

Pero en cuanto vio las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de Marceline, el sentido volvió a él. El frío gélido, así como el odio, empezaron a disiparse, y la corona colgada a su cinturón se desprendió. Hizo un tintineo al besar el suelo.

_"¿Qué ocurrió?."_ La cabeza le dolía tanto que parecía a punto de desgarrarse a la mitad, y su boca tenía el regusto cobrizo de la sangre. Pero al ver la mejilla rojiza y la sangre en el mentón de Marceline, el terror lo invadió _"No… ¡¿Qué he hecho?!"_

Se acerco tambaleante a Marceline con pasos discretos. Cuando estuvo a su lado, la recogió del suelo.

Limpió la sangre de su mentón con su pulgar y después la abrazó.

La niña había dejado de llorar, pero era ahora Simon quien no podía detener sus sollozos.

-Perdóname pequeña Marceline, perdóname, perdóname…No quise hacerlo. Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname…- Simon sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas mientras estas bajaban por su rostro.

_"Es justo como Betty. No, por favor, no otra vez. No a la pequeñita Marceline...No me la quiten a ella también."_

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le pidió perdón a Marceline, y el tiempo que pasó abrazado a ella en medio del frío nocturno le pareció eterno. La niña volvió a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Simon.

Permanecieron aferrados el uno al otro bajo la luz de la luna.

Las dos últimas almas sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

El fuego ardía, pero el único calor que Simon sentía era el de la pequeña que dormitaba en su regazo, abrazada a su fiel oso de felpa,Hambo.

Contemplaba la fogata con atención, con las llamas ayudándole a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Había vuelto a perder el control. Y pero aun: en esta ocasión, había llegado a lastimar a Marceline.

La niñita insistía en que el golpe no le había dolida para nada, pero Simon supo que mentía. La pobre no había podido ni cenar esa noche del dolor que sentía.

_"No puedo seguir cuidando de la pequeña."_ A Simon se le rompió el corazón el tan solo pensarlo. Pero la seguridad de Marceline era más importante que su dolor _"La próxima vez será peor. ¿Y si no me puedo detener? Mi pobre y valiente Marceline, ¿qué será de ti si eso llega a ocurrir?."_

Pero en su paradoja mental, el pensar en abandonar a Marceline le hacia arrepentirse instantáneamente de siquiera considerar esa opción

_"No. La próxima vez será distinto. No dejare que el frío te vuelva a lastimar. Nunca más. Te lo prometo, Marceline."_

¿Así como le había prometido a Betty?

-Simon.-

La voz de la niña lo alejó de sus pensamientos y regresó a Simon a la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? ¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó Simon con ternura, acomodando la manta que la rodeaba.

Ella asintió.

_"Ya somos dos, Marceline."_

Marceline se acurrucó y cerró los ojos.

-Cuéntame la historia. La de la princesa de antes.- pidió la niña.

-Pero creí que a Hambo ese cuento le parecía tonto…-

-No importa. Quiero escucharla.- insistió Marceline.

Simon no pudo negarse a la petición. Las llamas crispaban y en ocasiones parecían sucumbir al viento, pero lograban mantenerse firmes. Ellas ahuyentarían al frío.

_"Yo también debo ser firme. Por ti, mi pequeña y valiente Marceline…Por ti."_ pensó Simon ,antes de iniciar otra vez con el cuento. El cual, después de todo, tal vez no necesariamente tendría que ser inventado.

-Es sobre una princesa.– empezó –Su nombre era Betty…-

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
